holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ric Griffin
Ric Griffin is a Consultant General Surgeon and the former acting CEO of Holby City Hospital. Ric is a moral and principled man of the NHS, he is an idealistic crusader who would take on any man for something he believes in. Ric is an excellent surgeon, a noble and selfless medical hero. But with fractured family relationships and a string of broken marriages behind him, sometimes Ric regrets bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. Time at Holby City Hospital (2001-) Ric arrived at Holby City Hospital as a General Surgical Consultant. It was revealed in the show's seventh series that he originated from Ghana, where his brother Kumi runs a hospital. He has been married five times - twice to Critical Care Consultant Lola Griffin - and has had several romances during his time on the show, including engagement to Senior House Officer Sam Kennedy, long term flirtation with former flame Diane Lloyd, and a brief marriage to Registrar Thandie Griffin. Diane and Ric got even more close in Ghana, while Keller ward was downsized and Diane hoped Ric would come back to Holby. He refused but eventually moved back. He had to put Diane under supervision while she was a consultant because a healthcare commission worker told him so. Diane committed suicide because she felt nobody supported her and when Thandie found out that Ric loved Diane, she broke up with him. Ric went to have a time alone with Diane in the mortuary and he had a breakdown. Three of Ric's six children have appeared in the show: oldest son Leo Griffin, who Ric initially hoped would follow him into medicine, but died in series ten from a heroin overdose; daughter Jess Griffin, who worked alongside him at Holby City Hospital as an AAU nurse; and some kofi Johnstone, a Jehovah's Witness and father to Ric's granddaughter Darla. Through Jess and Leo, Ric had three grandsons. Two died as infants, but Jess's second son Jacob survived, and is still with Jess. In the show's tenth series, Ric applied for the position of Director of Surgery, making an underhand deal to turn the position over to Connie Beauchamp in return for her support with his application. As each of the other candidates dropped out or were rejected, Ric was moments away from being offered the position, when he was called away to identify his son's body. Later in mid series 11, Connie reminded Ric, that the director of surgery job was up and he had to pass it over to her like they had agreed. But Ric didn't and made out that he had resigned and had to give three months notice. Connie found out that he was lying. In the end Connie and Ric constantly battled each other, but Ric still holds down the position of the job. Ric had recently introduced breathalyser tests as part of his zero tolerance policy. Annalese Carson failed hers. Ric promised to cover it up as long as Paul Rose supervised her in theatre. But Connie found out and reported it to Jayne. A full investigation was held into the death of Steve Hewitt. He was a friend and patient of Connie's who died during an operation Michael Spence was performing. Ric had previously refused to operate on him as he was a zero tolerance patient, but his condition deteriorated. Michael Spence operated on Steve Hewitt. Annalese was the anaesthetist in the operation and she hadn't given proper drugs when he arrested and died on the table. His wife wanted an investigation, and Kathy Hewitt blamed Ric. An investigation was held and Connie discovered the hidden information Michael had tried to hide. In episode thirty-five of series eleven Ric Griffin was informed by Jayne Grayson that she has lost confidence in his leadership as Director of Surgery and was planning to ask the board to re-advertise the position. At the end of the episode Jayne is seen handing a piece of paper with details of the director of surgery job to Connie. In May 2015, Ric took an extended break from Holby to visit his daughter Jess in Australia, he returned in December 2015 however was out of place upon his return due to his extended absence. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:AAU Clinical Lead Category:Clinical Leads Category:Current characters Category:AAU Category:CEO Category:2001 arrivals Category:Consultants Category:Keller Category:Keller Clinical Lead Category:Director of Surgery